


Tutoring

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [27]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/M, Omorashi, School Uniforms, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Pai is interested in seeing Lettuce wet herself again.





	Tutoring

Lettuce is going to be privately tutored by Pai, wearing a school girl uniform specifically because he thinks it looks cute on her. It’s not often that he says things like that, so she thinks that must mean it’s special, and it excites her to know that he thinks something she does is cute.

However, excitement is not the only thing she’s feeling; she’s also nervous, because she can feel the dull ache in her bladder growing more with each step. Long before they were together, she wet herself in front of him when he captured her, and he admits to still being intrigued by that. She isn’t sure how to feel, knowing that he’s developed such an unusual interest, but she is more than willing to give it a try for him.

“It’s good to see my favorite pupil,” he says, letting her in and welcoming her.

“It’s good to see you too, Professor Pai,” she says, blushing as she tries to slip into character.

The room she’s in is set up a bit like a classroom, with a blackboard with equations written on it. He asks her to start solving them, and she gets to it, most of them rather easy for someone like her. Pai praises her, saying, “Very good, another correct answer,” or, “I would expect no less from my favorite pupil.”

As she goes on, though, things get a bit more difficult, and whenever he notices a mistake, he steps up behind her to gently correct it. Having him close to her makes her feel warm all over, though even that is hardly enough to distract her from the growing pool in her bladder, and it aches and throbs more as time goes by.

Things only grow worse as Pai fetches a bottle of water for her, insisting that she stay well-hydrated during their lesson. Each sip she takes from the bottle feels like a stab to her bladder, even though she knows the water won’t actually hit it until later. She already has to pee so badly, and it gets harder to focus on the lesson, until she’s making more and more obvious mistakes that Pai has to correct.

“Are you doing alright?” he asks, pretending to be oblivious.

“Yes, professor,” she quickly lies, though she doesn’t know how long she’s going to be able to keep pretending that it isn’t seriously bothering her. It’s getting so bad, and she’s tempted more and more often to grab at herself under her skirt just to try and make it more bearable, but she doesn’t. At least for now, she’s going to keep her dignity in tact, she decides.

But her bladder has other plans for her, throbbing in protest so frequently now that she can barely keep her composure at all. If she doesn’t go soon, she knows she’s going to humiliate herself in front of Pai for the second time, and whether that’s what he wants or not, she knows that she has to at least try to be excused.

“P-professor?” she asks.

“Do you have a question?”

“U-uh, not about the problems, no…”

“Then what seems to be the matter?” He raises a brow, and she almost loses her nerve for a moment.

“I...I need to be excused.”

“And what do you need to be excused for? Is there something more important than your lesson?”

“I...I...I really need to go to the bathroom. I’ll be quick, but I…”

“Now, now...you know I can’t just let you go in the middle of the lesson,” he says gently. “If you’re going to be a nurse, you’re going to have to learn how to hold it for long periods of time, so just think of this as practical training.”

She nods, mortified, and continues the lesson, working through more and more difficult problems. Her focus continues to slip, and she starts to bend as the urge to grab herself returns, trying to do whatever she can to alleviate some of the pressure. However, just as she’s finding a comfortable position, she’s prodded in the back and turns to see Pai holding a ruler, pushing her until she’s standing up straight.

“You need to remain prim and proper, with correct posture,” he chides her.

She whimpers softly, unsure how she’s going to be able to carry on like this. It’s getting so bad that the numbers swim in front of her and it takes all of her focus to make sense of them while also not losing control of her bladder. Even with the extra strength that her mew powers lend her, her muscles can only do so much and she can feel herself growing strained as she rubs her thighs together.

“Please,” she says, speaking up. “I really can’t make it…”

“But you need to correct your work,” he replies. “See here? You’ve made some very obvious mistakes that I don’t think it will be hard for you to figure out how to correct, if you only concentrate.”

Frowning, she does what she can to correct it, but it takes her much longer than it would have normally due to the fact that she’s nearing her limit. Even when she’s done with it, he isn’t willing to let her go, and she keeps working her way through the problems he lays out for her until he finally says, “Alright, this will be our last problem of the evening.”

By now, she can’t even hold still, and she hopes that she has some chance of making it until the end now. However, this problem is the most difficult of them all, and one she would have trouble solving even if she weren’t so desperate that she can hardly think straight at all. Her breathing comes in ragged gasps and her whole body is shaking as she strains to hold on for just a few more minutes, just until the problem is solved, but it’s only halfway through that she feels her knees buckling, and she lets out a cry of distress as her bladder finally gives out.

He remains silent as he watches the stream gushing out of her, soaking down her legs and drenching her pantyhose, and Lettuce’s hand is still frozen with a piece of chalk in it, part way through writing. She closes her eyes and her face burns in humiliation, but the feeling of relief, the feeling of her bladder growing steadily empty and no longer strained is so wonderful that she nearly moans.

Once she’s done, Pai examines the large puddle on the ground beneath her, impressed, before he says, “Please lift your skirt so that I can assess the damage.”

Blushing furiously, she does as told, somehow more embarrassed to show him this than she was any times she was far more exposed. He can see just how soaked and stained her white pantyhose have become like this, and she can tell by the slightest shift in his expression that he is very, very pleased.

“I think we can end our session a bit early,” he says, and begins leading her to the bathroom to get cleaned up. “And I promise you, no one will ever know about this but me.”

  
  
  


 


End file.
